Al limite de la Venganza
by HiRoSiDaRk
Summary: Oroku saki hace un gran daño a su enemeigo ¿podra la venganza devolver algo de lo perdido?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Hilary y tengo 22 años, me gustan los fic y mas las tmnt

Es mi primera historia y espero sus comentarios

Este fics se los dedico a las autoras que me inspiran con sus grandes historias

Pero muy en especial a dos que de verdad me inspiran a

Stella Magdala Umbrae

Maryhamatogirl

Sus historias me atraparon en serio

¡saludos chicas!

Y espero sus comentarios

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en una azotea.

-¡Me lleva que no se cansan! – Rafael daba un golpe a un ninja.

-Creo…que no – Miguel tiraba a otro.

-El dia que tenemos libre y estos nos fastidian – dónatelo giraba su bo.

-¡Yo tengo el tiempo contado! – Leo dejaba noqueados a tres de ellos.

-UYYY si lo olvidaba – Rafael sonríe divertido.

-Su novia –dicen los tres a coro.

Un comunicador suena a mitad de la batalla.

-Debe ser tu domadora Leo – rafa se burla mandando a lo lejos a otro par.

Leonardo le lanza una mirada significativa

-¿Sam? – Dice nerviosos – Ya voy para alla no me tardo más de 15 minutos –

-Que sean 20 – grita Dónatelo a lo lejos.

-Mejor 25 - termina Leo al ver que se acercan a lo lejos más –

-Leonardo Yoshi – se escucha una voz femenina – no puedo creer que el único dia que podemos salir a la ciudad sin escondernos llegues tarde –

-Lo siento Sam – esquiva un golpe – se nos presento un par de contratiempos –

-¡Saludos samanta! – grita Rafael.

-Salúdamelo también – sonríe divertida – si supieras cuantos disfraces he visto hoy jajajajajaj –

-Me imagino – da un golpe – pero ninguno como el de nosotros – Leonardo sonríe.

-Por supuesto que no –

Era dia de brujas y el único día que paseaban libres por la ciudad.

-De veras no tardaras tanto –

-Eso espero es que creo que son demasiados – da otro golpe – no se por que son tantos – frunce el ceño – es como si nos quisiran entretener –

En el comunicador suena el timbre de la casa de su novia una chica no muy alta ni baja pelo castaño y ojos azules de pelo corto y liso.

-Espera Leo creo que vienen por más dulces – se asoma por la ventana – Vaya que disfraz tan raro – le dice a su novio – y aparte de todo se ve bastante grandecito para pedir dulces –

A Leonardo se le hizo raro eso que dijo su novia, por una extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿De que es el disfraz? – dice continuando con la lucha.

-Debe ser del mago de Oz – rie divertida – parece ser el hombre de hojalata –

Leonardo sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago.

-¡No habrás! –

-¿Pero por qué? – abrió la puerta y solo se escucho una voz.

-¿Dulce o trato? –

Esa voz era de shereder era inconfundible para Leonardo.

-¿Leo? – dice nerviosa la voz - ¡Suélteme! – se escucha un grito.

-¡Samanta! – grita desesperado.

-Hola mi querido Leonardo – se escucha en la bocina – vine a visitar a tu noviecita –

-¡¡Aléjate de ella!! – Grita furioso - ¿Qué piensas hacerle? –

-La pregunta aquí es…¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar? –

La llamada se corto, Leonardo desesperado trata de correr sus hermanos notan la desesperación de Leo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Rafael se acerca a el rápidamente.

-Sam…está en peligro –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Shereder está con ella –

¡¡¡Que!!!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	2. Chapter 2

Regrese XD

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por el recibimiento n.n

Gracias de nuevo a aquellas personas que me inspiraron y muy en especial a maryhamatogirl

Que el otro dia me la encontré en el chat a las 3:00 de la mañana y la vi que aun estaba en el trabajo O.O

Y me ayudo muchísimo en este capítulo n.n de verdad gracias Mary jijijijijijiji por tomarte un tiempecito y ayudarme

espero no haberte atrasado con el tuyo u.u

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Dias despues

-¿Hola? –

-Mhh –

-Vamos dormilona despierta –

-A…Abril? –

-La misma que viste y calza – sonríe ante la chica – ya es hora de despertar señorita –

-¿Don…de estoy? – mira a su alrededor que está en un cuarto blanco, observa sus manos con suero en sus venas y conectada a unos aparatos alrededor - ¿Qué paso? – abre los ojos mas y ve con claridad.

-Estas en el hospital – suspira – tuviste un accidente en casa – entrecierra los ojos y la mira fijamente -¿recuerdas algo? –

Ella solo trata de analizar su mente sin resultado.

-No…creo que no…¿Leo? –

-Eso es algo claro que no olvidarías – le sonríe con ternura – el está por allá – apunta por la ventana a aun edificio – está esperando el tiempo adecuado para venir a verte –

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí? –

-Tres días – le da un empujoncito – te tomaste unas vacaciones he? – Sonríe con tristeza – descansa un poco mas…Leo vendrá en la noche –

-Me siento muy cansada –cierra los ojos un poco- creo que dormiré un rato mas –

Abril la mira con pesar y retira un poco de su pelo en el rostro y sale de la habitación al verla dormir.

-¿Cómo esta? – Casey pregunta a su novia al verla salir.

-Despertó pero se quedo dormida de nuevo – suspiro – no recuerda nada…al menos ahora –

-Es mejor asi no crees? –

-Ya lo creo – desvía la mirada – pero si lo llegara a recordar – niega con la cabeza- sería un golpe muy duro para ella –

-Señorita O´neil…sr jones – un doctor llego hacia ellos – Samanta esta estable en un par de días la daremos de alta…pero la policía hace preguntas y quiere hablar con ella –

-No recuerda nada doctor –

-¿Cómo? –

-Despertó hace unos momentos y no recordó nada –

-La revisare ahora mismo – observa su block de notas y unos papeles en ellos – los análisis dieron el resultado de no tener mas lesiones internas graves – da un suspiro – a pesar de haber sido… - guarda silencio – pobre chica – da un largo suspiro – iré a revisarla ….con permiso –

-Adelante doctor – abril muerde su labio inferior.

-Maldito shereder – Casey aprieta los puños - ¿Cómo esta Leo? –

Abril se deja abrazar por Casey y mira la puerta de la habitación de Sam – Mal –

En la azotea

Leonardo esta mirando fijamente la habitación de su novia, su semblante serio y su mirada era mas molesta y severa que antes, sus hermanos estaban sentados tras de el recargados en la pared esperando la obscuridad de la noche.

-Estará bien Leo – dónatelo lo observa – no te procures –

Leonardo seguía sin responder palabra alguna. sus hermano guardaron silencio, sabían lo que sentía, sabían lo que pensaba pero no sabían cómo actuaria si tuviera a shereder frente a él.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? –

-No lo se Migue –

-Yo si chicos – Rafael aprieta el puño – venganza –

La noche cayó y la ventana de aquel gran hospital se abre

Los chicos aguardan colgados en una soga mientras Leo entra en la habitación al estar frente a ella aprieta los puños con ira al ver su estado, hematomas en su rostro producto de aquellos golpes.

-¿Sam? …¿Sam? – Leonardo con la mano temblorosa la despierta.

-Leo – al verlo tomo una gran sonrisa – tenia tantas ganas de verte – ambos se abrazan - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –

-Tuviste un accidente –

-¿Accidente? – lo mira desconcertada -¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – trata de moverse un poco – Auchhh…me duele todo mi lindo cuerpo – sonríe - ¿me caí de las escaleras?...o quizás…¿me atropellaron? –

-No Pequeña – acaricia su molido rostro – caíste de las escaleras –

-¿Me caí? – suelta una pequeña carcajada – que torpe soy…¿y los demás? –

-Acá estamos – Rafael y los demás entran – vez lo que pasa por aventarse sin paracaídas – Raphael le dice tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-Para la otra busco caer en algo no tan duro o quizás me puedas prestar tu caparazón –

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Donatello se para al lado de ella.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo – suspira resignada - ¿tan grande estuvo la caída? –

-Parece que si – Miguel se acerca – tienes que recuperarte pronto –

-Eso tratare – observa a Leo - Leo…me siento algo extraña y muy cansada… - los ojos se le cerraban.

-Duerme entonces – se cerca y besa su frente – estaremos afuera -

-Lo sé – suspira – gracias chicos –

Al ver que por fin se quedo dormida ellos solo la observan aun desconcertados, la habitación se abre repentinamente sobresaltando a los chicos por miedo al ser descubiertos.

-Sabia que estarían aquí –

-Nos asustaste Abril – Miguel se toca el pecho.

-¿Les dijo algo? –

-No – Leo negó con la cabeza – es mejor para ella – cierra los ojos y pone una mano sobre su rostro aquello lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Eres fuerte Leo – Rafael pone una mano en su hombro – y ella también – la observa dormir tranquilamente – ambos saldrán de esto –

-No lo se – se escucho en susurro de Leo – después de esto presiento que ya nada será igual… nada -

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


End file.
